Biological tissues such as myocardium and major arterial walls are complex structures, with multi-layered and anisotropic properties in the presence of load-bearing fibers. Knowledge of their mechanical structural behavior can provide a better understanding of tissue function. However, conventional techniques for obtaining fiber orientation of biological tissues, such as diffusion tensor magnetic resonance imaging, two-photon microscopy and small angle light scattering, have numerous deficiencies. For example, these methods do not measure the mechanical property of the tissues. In addition, the method of two-photon microscopy cannot be applied to thick optically opaque tissues unless drastic treatment such as decelluralization is performed, and the method of small angle light scattering only works on thin membranous tissues. Also, some of these technologies, like diffusion tensor magnetic resonance methods, require large and expensive equipment.